


First time

by I Who Am Many (Bwilla)



Series: The Life and Death of Bianca Cross [1]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Child Murder, Gen, I am a dirty kinnie, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwilla/pseuds/I%20Who%20Am%20Many





	First time

Today is my first assignment. Don't get me wrong, I've gone out with older Phoenix before but this is the first time I'm on my own. Mother handed me the scrap of cloth with a look of pride I rarely saw.

Scrying was easy, no wards placed to waylay my crystal. Knowing nothing about my prey, as was custom for the first job, I shimmered to the address. My hand was empty, but it would be filled with a weapon as fast as thought if danger threatened. Threat level wouldn't be that high, but there could be something that would throw me for a loop. 

The room I was in was empty, a small living room with a well worn couch. A cat watched me with sharp eyes from the top, something in her accusing gaze made me think she knew why I was there. The sun rose slowly, as I took the lay of the land, spreading its light through the small home. An alarm went off in two different rooms, one to be shut off at once the other ringing for long minutes.

"Carrie!" A man's voice called as I crouched "Are you up?" Those were his last words. Useing his voice as a guide I appeared behind him, slitting his throat in one smooth motion. It was over before the girl even began to reply.

Not a drop of blood on me, blade vanished to the ether it normally resided in, I walked around the blood spray, into the hall. There was a light on in another room now, the girl. Pop music began to play, and the girl sang along in a bright voice.

My heart clenched, that she was unknowing of her father's death. I pushed those thoughts away, knowing she wouldn't even be alive long enough for it to matter. I opened the door, and she turned around. She was probably a year or so younger than me, about eight or nine. "Dad, learn to kno-" her voice fell when she saw me, and it broke into a scream when she registered the energy ball heading her way. 

She gained a messy, burned hole through her center and toppled over. I cast a spell to detect any other life in the house and found only the cat. Secure I was alone and the music had covered any other noise I pulled out the fabric again, my crystal, and a map. When the crystal refused to drop I knew I had got my target, though which of the two it was I would never know.

Later the news reported the murder of Franklin Brooks and his daughter Carrie. My mother hugged me to her side while my Grandmother laughed with glee. They were so pleased with how well I had done, but I couldn't keep the faces of the two innocents away from my mind


End file.
